Many secure documentation and authentication systems use polymer or plastic material in secure documents to protect the document. Particularly with regards to currency, several countries use polymer banknotes or are considering doing so. Polymer substrate banknotes help reduce costs because they more durable and longer lived.
These notes serve as units of the currency and are medium of exchange. Historically, such currency has been subject to devaluation through inflation, fiscal mismanagement or political instability. Further, anti-counterfeiting protection has often been limited to some visual means such as a lens or lens array that is cast or embossed on the front or back of the banknote (or its transparent substrate or body) and by a corresponding image (e.g., a printed, embossed, holographic, or other image visible through the lens or lens array, which may be considered the image element or component) provided on the reverse side of the banknote.
In light of the foregoing, there remains a need for improved security features for banknotes and other instruments that provides enhanced or improved authentication. The present disclosure addresses this need and others.